User talk:Bond em7/Archive55
John/Melinda Hey so... I was talking with Ck the other day and the idea of John and Melinda becoming a thing for a short while came to mind. I don't know if Melinda would up for that, but John might ask her on a date to prove to himself that he's //not// crushing on his best friend :P "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:11, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Cool :P so... do you want me to post someplace? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:19, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :I posted on the Black Lake. I also posted on the Gwen RP since I saw that no one did anything with that... if you'd rather just leave it I'm cool with that "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Tomorrow Mal and Melinda for sure. And maybe Bradley/Emily if we get around to it. :P I really want to do some''thing with Thomas living at the castle, but that might have to wait for the end of the term. I'm also working tomorrow... so my posting might be a little more sporadic than it was today. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:59, June 1, 2016 (UTC) RE:The Ball Aikaterine Vassals died from cancer "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:06, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I'll find somewhere and start Mal/Melinda. Also, Faith has a date with Dakota, and will want to tell Elle about it/ask her to help get her ready. We don't have to do that one, but I thought it would be fun. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:19, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I LOVE that idea Especially now that she's an adult, she can totally go and visit Jaina... almost whenever she wants. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:02, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I probably won't be on tonight much, because I'm going to an end-of-the-year banquet. But I'll be around tomorrow! And I'll write if something strikes me. Maybe I'll go back and look at some of the old owls for inspiration. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:07, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I started an RP in my sandbox for Faith/Jaina, and turns out the banquet didn't run as long as I remember it going in past years. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Morning! :) Any RPs we want to do this week? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:51, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll start Bradley/Emily and I've also got an idea for Alden/Arthur that I'll start, too. It's been awhile since we've done Ferlen/Hope/the girls, or Ash/Charity? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:59, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Sounds perfect! :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Use of Fire spells Did you read the announcer GM post at the top of the page? Or was Noelle not listening? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:20, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Re Definitely. :P I feel Jenelle is kind of moldy at the moment, at least pre-task, so I don't know what will happen, because I'm thinking maybe it's just with Aydan or maybe it will be better afterwards... Either way, I think we should totally roleplay them afterwards. :D RPs I posted here for Faith/Melinda. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Doubtful. Charity sticks to the hospital wing, and I can't see any reason for Bradley to tell her that Melinda was in detention. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:33, June 8, 2016 (UTC) For Emily This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:39, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Noelle I'm thinking probably more like the latter. :P In my head, she scratched her cornea. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:42, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rps Yeah, I did see you posted with Melinda. I figured we had enough RPs going on at the time that it could wait. :P I'm trying to come up with a suitable second detention now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:52, June 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: RP I'm up for it now, if you're not busy. :) Is the Dungeon Cupboard okay? For Emily This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:35, June 9, 2016 (UTC) For Tomorrow It's been awhile since we've done Ferlen/Hope/the girls. Regan's almost six... I feel like her first signs of magic might be soon. If we don't have anything else to do, Thomas and Willa have never interacted. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:09, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think the girls are too young that if Rose had her first signs before Regan, it wouldn't be that noticeable. If they were teenagers, it might be more of a blow (like a younger sister getting her period first. :P). But at this age? I doubt it would matter. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:34, June 10, 2016 (UTC) You could've fooled me. :P the way you phrased your owl you could've substituted magic for "getting her period." This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:44, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the Hospital Wing is fine. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) One of those bells that now and then rings Came across an article I thought might interest you. :) http://www.vox.com/2016/6/9/11890246/fandom-weird-critic-important Alex Jiskran 22:17, June 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: That was the plan. As for a funeral... I could probably put something together. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:17, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Scratch the funeral. Jaye would rather just say the ashes were scattered on the field OOC. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:45, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Teaching Problem I know I haven't been posting much this term, and that's because I've been focused on the tournament, and didn't anticipate being too busy to maintain a class. However... I think that you're projecting the issue a little too much. There's a lot of competition IC with other characters that I've seen for who gets the House Cup. It's mostly with the Quidditch Cup, but it is still there. And I think it would still be there IC, even if it's not discussed OOC. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:47, June 10, 2016 (UTC) RP? Hey! I remember you mentioned RPing Melinda and Mark after the Yule Ball, but we never really got around to it...Or, there's always Noelle and Jenelle (which, by the way, I kind of ship, I don't know why, I felt I should tell you), because I know you mentioned RPing them after the task (technically, Jenelle's other duel isn't done yet, but yeah)...Or, anybody really, that you feel we should RP, if you're in the mood to at the moment. :P I'm fine with RPing both at the moment. :D Also, Aydanelle is going through some...troubles, so I feel that they might break up at some point, which I would suggest Elle tries to helps Aydan with, because I feel like she's the sane person to his crazy and he needs her help more often than not. So, I feel it isn't that much of a stretch, and Aydan might be hurt but I don't think Jenelle would be. xD Anyways, yeah, I'm totally fine with doing both. :) We've taken what you'll sorely miss... Uh oh... that's right! In the final task will incorporate a loved one in some way! Before the start of the final task (which will begin one OOC week from today) please owl Ck to let her know who that special someone is for your Champion. If it's someone who's RPed on the wiki-- great! We'll let the user know. If not, it's no big deal, we'll just incorporate them in using the GM bubble. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:34, June 12, 2016 (UTC) RPs this week I don't know if you had anything specific in mind, but I do have one for Henry and Ash started. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:00, June 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: We can start one but I have class in like... 23 minutes. But I'll be on and off sporadically until like three :P "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:06, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Scoring Once Alyssa posts her scores, I'll put up a GM bubble explaining. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:48, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Didn't notice that til just now. Missed it somehow in wiki activity. Totaling scores now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:52, June 13, 2016 (UTC) same old love selena gomez Would you be interested in an RP between Melinda and Veronica? Rose and her magic So I was in an interesting conversation with Rabbit about Squibs in the magical realm and Muggles in the magical one (like the spouse/sibling of someone with magic). And it came up that most kids get their first magical signs around Regan's age... and I looked up on the Harry Potter wiki... on the Underage magic page, it states most experts think magic will manifest by age 7. I suppose that doesn't mean Rose couldn't have her first signs of magic as late as you had suggested... but it might be something to consider? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:48, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I don't have quite as much time today: I work at 12:30pm my time. But I'm here this morning! I might go find a spot for Eilis/Melinda since it's been awhile since we've done that, and given everything that's going on with Melinda... it could be interesting. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:31, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :Jinx! I think we sent owls at the exact same time. :P Mal/Melinda sounds good. We can do Eilis/Melinda next week. And I'll post with Bradley in Emily's apartment. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:33, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Heading to work. I might be around later. Depends on how much stuff is waiting for me. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:46, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Ayy I owled Ck, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm looking forward to an Aydan/Noelle RP, if it were to ever happen. xD Other than that, I know we still have Melinda/Mark, but I was wondering if you would possibly like to start another RP? Possibly Arthur/Millie? It's fine. I have school tomorrow, and I have a lot of stuff happening, since it's the final week before summer break. :P Umm, I don't know if Arthur would be here (which needs archiving, which I'll do in a moment) or not, but it was the first location I landed on for the RP so. Re:Blocked Hey, yeah I did see that. That's a bummer. Here's hoping you get back on soon! :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:00, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'm guessing wikia. Because I don't remember categorizing my wiki as anything. :P But it's been a long time, and I definitely created it late at night. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:39, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Aydan and Noelle Since the wiki seems to want it, and I now have other reasons I want to RP them, The Quad is where I picked. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:38, June 16, 2016 (UTC) OMG I just caught up on the Aydan/Noelle RP and it killed me. xD Maybe we can RP Jenelle/Noelle sometime soon? :D (Also, I guess you're getting rid of her after the expansion? I don't know, that's just what I've heard, and I was just checking about it, yeah. :P) Yeah, that would probably be good. :P Maybe West Tower? :D Heading to work But it's Friday, which means my shift will just be super long and boring, so I'm sure I'll be around :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:00, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Miss you! I miss RPing with you. I hope your work unblocks wikia soon. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 12:44, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Since Auto-Refresh took a hike.... And you posted not that long ago, I'll take a stab and say you might still be here, and that I posted. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:24, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Are you around for a bit? Have any other RPs you'd like to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:42, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Welcome! I was doing it as we were RPing. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:55, June 30, 2016 (UTC)